April 22, 2015 NXT results
The April 22, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on February 18, 2015. Summary Kevin Owens found himself in a bit of a bind this week, as the NXT Champion discovered that he has not one, but two furious rivals looking to cut him down. The NXT Women's Title picture became a little clearer, as Charlotte, Bayley and Becky Lynch battled for the right to challenge Sasha Banks down the line. The enigmatic Finn Bálor was back in action this week, as he looks to get back on the path to capturing the NXT Championship. Tye Dillinger set out to launch his singles career following his breakup with Jason Jordan, but there was no stopping Bálor, who wrenched at Dillinger's arm before speeding things up and catching his rival with a big dropkick. Dillinger never got the opportunity to get going, instead finding himself on the receiving end of Bálor's patented Pelé kick, Sling Blade lariat and the Coup de Grace, which capped off an impressive win for the Irish-born Superstar. After the bout, Tyler Breeze appeared on the video screen to crash Bálor's celebration. Prince Pretty said that Bálor is nothing more than a flavor of the month and that they’d be seeing each other “soon.” Three of NXT's top Divas stepped into the ring this week with one thing on their minds: A future title opportunity against NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks. Bayley and Charlotte seemed to be on the same page in the opening moments of the match, as they both targeted Becky. However, once the Irish Diva rolled to the arena floor, the two friends-slash-rivals had no problem trading blows. Becky focused on Bayley's leg, which she had previously injured. At the apex of a fast-paced, hard-hitting battle, Charlotte turned her attention to Bayley's injured limb, locking on a bridging Figure Four Leglock she calls the Figure Eight. However, unbeknownst to Charlotte, a dazed Becky managed to crawl over and drape an arm over Bayley, earning the victory by pinfall and the right to challenge for the NXT Women's Title! CJ Parker was hoping his crusade to save the planet would go a little better on Earth Day, but Hideo Itami had other plans. Parker gained the upper hand, using a rope break to his advantage and taking Itami to the ground. Despite Parker's willingness to bend the rules, his foe's fighting spirit prevailed. Itami battled back, unleashing a flurry of devastating kicks and capping things off with a big Shotgun Kick to pick up the victory. Just one week after his loss to Sami Zayn, Rhyno showed that he wasn't letting it bother him. The Man Beast came charging out of the gates this week, demolishing his opponent before picking up the win with an emphatic Gore! There was no respectful grappling after the bell rang in this bout between two heated rivals. Owens and Riley shoved each other and traded verbal barbs before exchanging fists. After catching a dropkick from Riley, Owens retreated to the arena floor and began baiting Riley into joining him. The raging A-Ry couldn't resist the opportunity, but fell right into Owens’ trap. The NXT Champion viciously slammed Riley into the steel ramp before bringing the action back into the ring. Though Riley showed bursts of offense and even looked to be on his way to a victory, Owens cut him off at every junction. A dazed Riley eventually stumbled right into the pop-up powerbomb, giving Owens the victory. His thirst for punishment not satiated, Owens tried to powerbomb A-Ry into the ring apron. However, the NXT Champion's assault was cut short by Sami Zayn, who came out of nowhere to brawl with his former friend. The locker room emptied as officials and Superstars alike emerged to separate the two bitter rivals, but there was no stopping Zayn, who dove off the ropes and onto everyone. Owens scrambled from the mass of humanity, clutching the NXT Title closely as Zayn stood tall, showing that he will do anything to get retribution. Results ; ; *Dark Match: The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) defeated The Mechanics (Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson) *Finn Balor defeated Tye Dillinger (2:29) *Becky Lynch defeated Charlotte & Bayley in a Triple Threat match to become the Number One Contender for the NXT Women's Championship (8:21) *Hideo Itami defeated CJ Parker (4:06) *Rhyno defeated a local competitor (0:32) *Kevin Owens defeated Alex Riley (7:09) Image Gallery NXT_274_Photo_01.jpg NXT_274_Photo_02.jpg NXT_274_Photo_03.jpg NXT_274_Photo_04.jpg NXT_274_Photo_05.jpg NXT_274_Photo_06.jpg NXT_274_Photo_07.jpg NXT_274_Photo_08.jpg NXT_274_Photo_09.jpg NXT_274_Photo_10.jpg NXT_274_Photo_11.jpg NXT_274_Photo_12.jpg NXT_274_Photo_13.jpg NXT_274_Photo_14.jpg NXT_274_Photo_15.jpg NXT_274_Photo_16.jpg NXT_274_Photo_17.jpg NXT_274_Photo_18.jpg NXT_274_Photo_19.jpg NXT_274_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #144 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #144 at WWE.com * NXT #274 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events